The disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus and may be suitably applied to an electrophotographic image formation apparatus.
In a related art, an image formation apparatus, such as a copy machine, a printer, or a facsimile, configured to form an image using an electrophotographic method, forms a developer image, transfers the developer image to a medium, and then fix the transferred developer image to the medium by a fixation unit (See for example, Patent Document 1). The electrophotographic image formation apparatus includes the fixation unit accommodated in an apparatus housing, which is closed by an apparatus cover. When the fixation unit needs to be taken out from the apparatus housing due to a paper jam or the like, a user opens the apparatus cover expose the fixation unit to the outside of the apparatus housing, and then takes out the fixation unit from the apparatus housing.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-33295